1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for estimating a temperature. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for estimating a temperature of a place where a sensor device can not be easily deployed, and applications thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With shortages of petroleum, electric power and other nature resources, energy crisis has become an issue that the whole world has to face to. In an energy crisis era, besides seeking more alternative energies, to effectively use existing resources and avoid wasting are very important approaches to deal with such crisis.
A concept of construction energy saving is to reduce an amount of energy dissipation according to appearance and internal designs of a construction, so as to improve an energy usage efficiency of the construction. In a general construction, air conditioning and an illumination system may consume a lot of energy. Therefore, in a green construction design based on the construction energy saving concept, a plurality of sensors are deployed to obtain environment information, so as to adjust the air conditioning and the illumination system according to environment states, and to achieve a purpose of power-saving.
However, considering user's habits and space aesthetics, the sensors are generally deployed on walls or underneath ceilings. Therefore, deployment positions of the sensors are quite different to actual activity positions of the user in the space. According to statistics, there are two degrees of temperature difference between the ceiling and a desktop under it. Therefore, when an air conditioning system is adjusted according to an obtained value of the sensor deployed on the ceiling, the user may feel excessive hot or cold due to that the sensor is unable to reflect an actual feeling of the user, and the air conditioning system is liable to consume excessive unnecessary power.